1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system and a data transmission method for a Bluetooth interface and particularly relates to a data transmission system and a data transmission method of a Bluetooth Generic Attribute Profile.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the electronic technology, portable consumer electronic products have become important tools in our daily lives. Using portable electronic products for exchanging information is an important function. Therefore, how to provide a stable short range wireless data transmission system has become an important issue.
The Bluetooth interface transmission system is a very commonly used wireless transmission interface. However, according to the conventional technology in this field, no response mechanism is provided between two Bluetooth modules that transmit data to each other by Bluetooth Attribue Protocol Write Command and Handle Value Notification. For this reason, the reliability of data transmission between the Bluetooth modules is relatively low. For example, when Bluetooth modules are performing a high-speed data transmission operation therebetween, the central Bluetooth module continues transmitting data; however, once the buffer of the peripheral Bluetooth module is filled, unprocessed information in the peripheral Bluetooth module will be overwritten and disappear. As a result, the data transmission is unreliable.